This invention relates to a device for the parking of automobile vehicles comprising two interconnected platforms spaced heightwise one over the other and means for lifting and tilting said platforms, such lifting and tilting means including trackways arranged at each of the two sides of the platform assembly and guide elements such as rollers connected to the platforms.
In parking devices of this nature it is desirable to hold the platforms tilted during the drive-in preparation of the lower platform so that the complete lifting motion of the platform is less and is reduced to the amount dictated by the heightwise space available.
In known parking devices it is found that with the arrangement of the guide elements over one another the trackway system projects above the drive-in even when the platforms have been lowered. In many cases this is undesirable.
A particular parking device of this nature is for example described in DE-OS No. 2913661. The trackway system is fixed and the guide elements, for example rollers, which are guided by rails of the trackway system, are mounted on the platforms which, in this case are rigidly coupled together. The rail arrangement is curved and comprises a lower and an upper part. The guide elements of the lower part move substantially in a rectilinear path. The guide bodies of the upper part are however laterally deflected from the curvature over a short rectilinear path to produce the required tilting during the lift.